


Maddy Perez Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Maddy Perez imagines from my Tumblr





	1. I’m Going to Stop You Right There

Everyone loved Maddy but you were in love with her. You weren't sure if she knew or not. It seemed like all your friends knew and they wouldn't stop making fun of you for it. Maddy smiled at you, a lot, and it was a genuine one, not a forced one you do when you catch eyes with a stranger. It could be a friendly smile but you took that slither of hope and kept it close to your chest.

It was the winter formal and you planned on asking Maddy to it, even if it was going as just friends. Nate found out about it and he wasn't happy. He cornered you after class that day to intimidate you and it worked. "Its getting pathetic now, Y/N. Maddy will never go out with you. The only reason she ever would is to piss me off. She always comes crawling back to me." Nate said, leaving before you had a chance to reply not that you had anything to say. He may be an asshole but he was right. It was getting pathetic now, Maddy is way too good for you.

Maddy had come up to you later that day asking you to the formal. You wanted so badly to say yes but you couldn't. "Why not?" Maddy asked when you told her no.

"I've already got a date." You lied. Maddy rolled her eyes mumbling a whatever before walking away. That was the last time you really spoke until the winter formal.

You were sitting by yourself fiddling with the empty cup in your hand and Maddy noticed. "I thought Y/N had a date." She said.

"Nope. They wanted to go with you so they said no to everyone." Lexi told her friend. Maddy frowned as she got up and made her way over to you.

"Dance with me." Was all she said, one hand on her hip and the other waiting for you to grab it. You looked up and took it knowing that she wouldn't take no as an answer. "Why'd you lie to me?" She asked as the two of you started swaying to the music.

"I- I don't know what you mean."

"You wanted to go to the dance with me yet you told me that you already had a date." You opened your mouth then closed it again, wanting to say something but you didn't have a good enough explanation. Maddy looked at you expectantly though.

"Nate said-" You started.

"I'm going to go ahead and cut you off right there, because i don't give a shit." Maddy interrupted, you both stopped dancing. "I don't give a shit what Nate says. I fucking like you, Y/N! I want to go out with you not Nate."

"I like you too." You breathed. "I'm sorry for listening to him."

"Would you like to go out some time?" She asked with a huge smile, wrapping her arms around your neck as you started slow dancing again.

You bit your lip and nodded. "I'd love to."


	2. A New Year

You weren’t sure exactly what it is. Hate is such a strong word. You didn’t hate Maddy but there was some sort of hostility between you. No one knew why though. Maybe it was because of her stupid boyfriend, or was it ex now? Maybe it was because she is insanely pretty, nope why would it be that?

It was New Year’s Eve and everyone was getting drunk, ready to ring in the new year. You were stood off to the side, swirling your drink around in your cup as you watched, with a look of disgust, your peers drunkenly grinding on each other. You wanted to go home but you were forced to come by your friend, Rue. She, however, had disappeared as soon as you arrived. You thought about leaving yet you thought it would be best if you told Rue before disappearing. The issue with that though was that you couldn’t get ahold of her and you haven’t seen her for the past hour.

As your gaze wondered the room they landed on Maddy who was dancing really close with some random guy who wasn’t Nate. She saw your raised eyebrow and returned a smirk your way. You thought that would be the end of your exchange yet she unwrapped her arms from around his neck, ignoring his pleas as she made her way over to you. She took your drink from your hand and had a gulp of it, handing it you back empty. "Like what you saw?" Maddy asked referring to her dancing.

Yes, you thought. "Nah, just wondering who that guy was. He definitely doesn’t look like Nate."

"We broke up." She told you.

"Really? How long will that last?" You wondered.

"Why do you care so much?"

Because you deserve so much better, you wanted to say. "I don’t."

"Are you jealous?" She asked taking a step closer, trying to press your buttons. You shook your head. You could smell the alcohol mixed with weed and her perfume. The two of you vaguely heard the countdown to the new year, so engrossed with each other, tension building up. As soon as everyone shouted one she smashed her lips on yours and you pulled her into you, kissing her full of passion.

It wasn’t until she took a step back and no longer in your grasp that everything clicked. You were jealous, you did enjoy her dancing, and you think she is the most beautiful person in the room. You wanted to kiss her again, you wanted to hold her again, you missed her touch. You were in love with Maddy Perez.


	3. one shot

i.

It was at John Wilson's party that it happened. The first time you noticed Maddy and where your feelings for her first developed. You were all in Freshman year so the game of choice that night was spin the bottle. You watched on with excitement and nerves as it got nearer your turn, wondering who your first kiss would be.

Your turn came and you spun the bottle. It turned and turned, slowing down as it went. Your eyes followed it, glancing up so often to see who it missed before landing on Maddy where the bottle was pointing. A series of 'oohs' filled the room along with various hollers. Warmth spread to your cheeks as you leaned forward, copying Maddy. You braced yourself for the kiss only for it not to happen. Instead she pecked you on the cheek. You didn’t know why but your stomach sank in disappointment as you sat back into the circle, trying to focus back on the game even though the warmth of her lips on your cheek filled your thoughts.

ii.

You had your first kiss eventually. It was Sam Jones behind the bleachers before his football practice. Maddy's kiss was more memorable though. You wondered what a kiss on the lips would feel like and whether it would taste of her chapstick she was wearing that day.

You were both sat on the empty stage going through lines for the annual play. You were helping Maddy by standing in for her scene partner. The scene itself was a profession of love. The words she spoke felt real, Maddy was one hell of a good actress that’s for sure. You leaned forward as did she, the scene ended with a kiss.

"And then we kiss." She grinned, her nose brushing yours. "What do you think?"

"That was amazing." You said, brushing off the feelings that had just erupted. "You killed it."

"Thank you for doing this, Y/N." Maddy thanked you, her smile making your stomach do front flips. You were so gone for her.

iii.

Prom was the one day of the school year where you dress up and dance to pop music with your friends. The punch was spiked so everyone was a little tipsy, enough to have a good time but not too much the teachers will tell. You were sat at a table by yourself, playing with the empty cup in your hand. Your date had ditched you so you were alone, watching your friends dance with their own dates.

You wondered when it was socially acceptable to leave when someone came to a stop in front of you. You looked up to see that it was Maddy, grinning with her hand held out for you to take. Your breath hitched as you took her in, she looked amazing in her blue dress. "Dance with me." She said, it wasn’t a question but rather a statement.

You took her hand and let her lead you to the dance floor. As soon has she had her arms crossed behind your neck it felt like the whole gym had disappeared and it was just you two. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks." She said, looking away. You were sure she was trying to hide the blush that had dusted her cheeks. "You don’t look too bad yourself." You mumbled a thanks, looking down bashfully. "So what were you doing all alone?"

"My date ditched me." You told her, laughing a little to try and hide the fact that it hurt a little. You may have not been that into them but it still hurt that they left you for someone else.

"It’s their loss." She assured you. You thanked her before silence settled over the two of you, letting the music take over.

The song changed to a slower one and without thinking you leaned close to Maddy, her doing to the same thing. Your eyes flickered between her eyes and lips. She bit her lip, looking at you expectantly. This was your chance. The moment didn’t get far however, as the sound of someone calling Maddy’s name broke into your bubble. You assured her it was fine to leave but you didn’t miss the look of disappointment she had as if she didn’t want to leave you.

iv.

It was the party of the century, so the football team says. You went because you wanted to, even just for one night, forget about the pressures of succeeding and your feelings for Maddy. You wanted to forget about how she was way out of your league and very much into Nate Jacobs so you drank.

You reached to pour yourself another drink when a hand stopped you. You looked over to see that it was Maddy who was looking at you with worry in her eyes. "I think you’ve had enough."

"'m fine." You mumbled trying to reach for it again but she took it off you making you stumble slightly.

"Fuck, Y/N. You’re not fine. You’re wasted. What’s going on?" She asked, concern in her voice. You never drank this much at parties. It was always the other way round, you taking care of her. When Maddy noticed you weren’t slowing down she stopped drinking herself to keep an eye on you.

"It’s you." You huffed, any and all filters you had were out of the window. "It’s always been you Maddy. You’re so fucking pretty it hurts."

"Let’s get you home." She said, not acknowledging what you said as she knew you wouldn’t remember in the morning. She wrapped her arm around your waist and helped lead you to her car. You leaned forward with the intention of kissing her only for her to gently push you back. "Not like this, Y/N. We can talk tomorrow, okay?" You didn’t say anything, you just followed her to the car. Your sober mind would definitely feel humiliated right now but you were drunk so it didn’t matter.

+1

You kept your eyes screwed shut not wanting to face the world just yet. Memories of last night were patchy but the important ones were ingrained in your head. You had tried to kiss Maddy. About right now you wanted the ground to swallow you whole. "You’re awake." A soft voice broke your racing thoughts. You gulped knowing it was Maddy's voice. You had hoped to have a little more time to prepare for this encounter. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is killing." You mumbled, turning to face her.

"Well you didn’t slow down much last night." She grinned.

"I’m sorry." You apologised, grimacing at all the embarrassing things you did.

"Don’t be. Everyone needs to let loose once in a while." Maddy said. "And as for the kiss? I wanted it to be the right moment and last night was not the right moment."

"Y-you wanted to kiss me?" You stuttered out, her confession making you feel a little more awake. You were both sat up in bed facing each other.

"Of course. Have done for a while." She admitted, blushing slightly.

"Is now the right moment?" You asked, suddenly feeling brave.

"I think it is." Maddy said, leaning forward and pressing her lips on yours. The kiss was soft and you could taste the remnants of her cherry chapstick on her lips. It was well worth the wait.


End file.
